


Well Maybe I'm in Love

by Thisisnotaphasemom (ProcrastinatingDragon)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Timeskip, alternative universe, no beta we die like miklan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingDragon/pseuds/Thisisnotaphasemom
Summary: A lonely life is the sort of life that Shrek has ever known and has been content to live like this. However, when people come knocking on his swamp with the words of the Goddess on their lips claiming his home is now their own, he is thrown into a bustling monastery to win it back from the Church of Seiros. He thinks it'll be an easy task to gain favor with the Pope, but the most difficult challenge is understanding the emotions within him when he is around the peculiar mercenary Byleth.A series of one-shots in which Shrek and Byleth either fall in love over the course of two years, or exploring their life as a married couple.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Shrek (Shrek)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure we can find fish in here?" Shrek asks as he watches the water hardly stir, save for the bauble resting in the midst of the pond. He doesn’t doubt his wife’s intentions are good to spice up their meal for the evening, but he often thinks back on the grubs they harvest daily in their swamp home.”

“I’m sure of it.” Byleth states without hesitation, and any determination or frustrations hardly mar the blank look on her face. As the line is cast again when nothing has been found, she turns to face the ogre next to her as his own face betrays his impatience. “You don’t  _ have _ to watch me fish, you know. I can carry the fish to our home easily.”

“No, no. I don’t mean to seem like I hate this, but I have never seen fish in this pond before.” The ogre gestures to the quiet stillness of the water. “We can always hike to another part of the swamp. We can eat fish another time--” His rambling is interrupted as Byleth holds up a hand. He falls silent as he blinks at her.

The line is tugged on as she reels it back until their long-awaited catch finally arrives thrashing wild in the air before them. It’s larger than a usual fish, and both suspect magic must’ve tainted the waters once more. Shrek has been lectured about how to deal with these creatures that have grown large due to mage activity.

She holds up the fish in front of him with a rare smile gracing her face even if it seems almost practiced, and forced. “I told you.” she says as she hauls the fish home, and leaves her husband speechless. She silently drinks in the sight of his flushed face, and fondly recalls why she loves her darling Shrek so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrek reflects on his thoughts during the night of the ball.

Shrek was never one for dances, let alone ballroom dancing.

While he wasn’t particularly involved in activities of Garreg Mach, Rhea encouraged him to reach out more often to its inhabitants in hopes to rally more faith in the sentient monsters of Fodlan. He hardly interacted with others though as he kept to himself as an ogre usually would, and managed to escape the disapproving looks of Seteth without a care for the man in general.

The hulking frame of an ogre hardly bested Raphael in a similar category, but Shrek had envied the way the human male was able to move freely through the monastery without leering looks cast his way. It didn’t help his own body felt foreign at times when he engaged in the activities of humans, or the way the entire territory was infested with them either. 

He missed his swamp dearly, and its benefits. Isolation suited a monster like him better than what he was dealing with now. However, if he wanted to return to his swamp, he needed to earn the trust of Archbishop so she would grant him his land back, and the favors started piling up over time. 

He wanted to hate the dance as every person passed by him to dance with others, but he relished in the time to just dwell in his thoughts alone. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he had some weird feelings, about wanting to be chosen by someone’s outstretched hand, that rarely settled down within the depths of his guarded heart. Like a princess burrowed in a castle where a dragon would protect her. He watched as the nobles and commoners glided across the floor until his eyes fell upon the charismatic, and young professor sneaking off away from the commotion. 

He followed suit as he decided it wasn’t worth his time staying after all, and if Professor Byleth could leave, he might as well too. The lights still gleamed through windows and doors, but he paid no mind to any looks that might’ve crossed the faces of the church’s leaders. He was much more relieved to be outside where it wasn’t so suffocating.

The shuffling of footsteps caught him off-guard as he defensively posed to find the source until his eyes fell upon Byleth who merely looked at him almost amused, but he could never tell with her. Her unusual expressions were something else entirely.

“Too crowded for you too?” Byleth asked as she gestured towards the building. Shrek hated how she knew, but she didn’t sneer nor snark about it. She just merely stated a fact. She accepted his silence as a yes with a slow nod of her own. “I understand.”

“Do you now?” His voice nearly growled out his response, but he held back as he sighed. He turned with the intent to leave the professor to her own alone time. “You’re right. I’ll leave you be now.”

He half-expected her to tell him to stop, and he selfishly wished for that. He wished for her to tell him to stop in his tracks, and reach out to the unsightly ogre with her pretty face and doe eyes. Except she didn’t, and he continued in his tracks towards somewhere else. He couldn’t blame her for not showing interest in him, and he accepted the fact. 

He continued to storm his way through the night with nothing in his way for once in his life.  
  


* * *

  
Sothis prodded angrily at her constant companion who merely looked on in shock. “ _How come you didn’t go after him?_ ”

“I don’t know,” Byleth softly replied as she watched the backside of the strange man march off. “I feel something else tugging me elsewhere.”

The professor took off in her own direction, but she wondered if he would’ve liked to dance with her.

In Shrek's own thoughts, he wondered the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I wrote awhile back with the backstory in mind for his arrival in Garreg Mach with a sudden ending just reflecting Shrek's bitter mindset lmao. Nothing exciting. Now that I got all of the written drabbles done, I can finally move on to new ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I do a decent job of updating this? Probably not. This is a completely self-indulgent crackship fic whenever inspiration strikes because sometimes we need some cursed content in our lives. I will update tags as needed, but otherwise this doesn't intend to get dark. Just angsty from time to time :')
> 
> I wouldn't be surprised if this gets like no attention, but that's okay! I just know this will be one of the reasons aliens won't ever visit me :D


End file.
